


Just Watch

by thelonelywriter



Series: 30 Day OTP NSFW Challenge [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Skype, Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4364918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Skype me then," Castiel told Dean coolly. Dean's stomach flipped at the thought of what Cas was to propose. "Instead of phone sex, we'll do it over a webcam. You'll get to watch me fuck myself on my fingers. Mmm, or maybe that nice, little vibrator, oh, or even that dildo. I could pretend I'm riding your cock," Castiel said, waggling his eyebrows. Dean felt his dick give a valiant twitch at Cas' words, and his breath hitched. That definitely sounded like something very, <i>very</i> enjoyable</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Watch

**Author's Note:**

> Day Eight was, 'Skype sex,' and I hated the prompt so this fic therefore sucks but you can read ahead :)

Castiel lay breathing heavy, splayed out on his bed, his limbs still numb with pleasure as he came down from his orgasm. "You know, I'd kind of like to see your face the next time I orgasm with you when we're across the country from each other," Castiel panted into the phone he held in his hand. On the other line Dean huffed a breath of laughter. 

"Trust me, I'd like to see that fucking gorgeous face of yours too babe," Dean replied, slightly regretting his choice to go on a short little vacation from his first year of college in his Dad's hunting cabin. And Castiel greatly regretted not taking up on Dean's offer, and ditching his classes to go with Dean. But as the two lay there, boneless and breathless, Castiel harbored an idea that he couldn't believe he didn't think of earlier. 

"Skype me then," Castiel told Dean coolly. Dean's stomach flipped at the thought of what Cas was to propose. "Instead of phone sex, we'll do it over a webcam. You'll get to watch me fuck myself on my fingers. Mmm, or maybe that nice, little vibrator, oh, or even that dildo. I could pretend I'm riding your cock," Castiel said, waggling his eyebrows. Dean felt his dick give a valiant twitch at Cas' words, and his breath hitched. That definitely sounded like something very, _very_ enjoyable.

Dean let out a groan with a smile, shaking his head. "Award for best ideas goes to Cas," Dean remarked, and Castiel chuckled, sitting up in his bed. "How are you gonna do it though? I mean, you're surrounded by people in the dorm," Dean pondered, hoping that Castiel could pull another great idea out of his mind. Castiel simply smirked because it was an act of God that his side of the dorm was going partying three days from then.

"Everyone is going to this huge party on Friday, the dorm will be completely deserted. Plus, who cares if someone hears, everyone knows that you pound into me like every other day," Castiel replied with a little smirk. Dean and Cas were notorious for being a little bit loud around the dorm. Or maybe a lot a bit loud.

"Alright, why don't I Skype you so it's eleven o'clock your time," Dean told Castiel, chuckling a bit at Cas' truthful last sentence. Castiel smiled, nodding.

"That sounds like a wonderful plan," he responded. And indeed, it was.

\---

Dean couldn't have been happier to see Castiel's wide smile when the Skype call connected. And his already naked, covered by the sheets, body. "Damn, do I miss those freckles," Castiel commented, listening to the laugh Dean let out that sounded like music to his ears. "And your cock," Castiel continued calmly. Dean blushed, looking downwards.

"So we're getting right into this, huh?" he asked with a grin, and Castiel gave him a sheepish look. 

"Only if you want to," Castiel replied quietly. Dean smirked, nodding. "How do you want to do it?" Castiel questioned. It was a bit like finding a position during sex, and if you found the right one, you were golden. 

Dean thought for a moment, then went with the first thing that came to mind, the one that had arousal blossom inside of him. "Show me how you touch yourself when I'm not around. Put on a little show for me," Dean suggested, watching Castiel grin widely, adjusting the view of the screen so Dean could see the bed in full. 

Castiel shrugged off the sheets, watching Dean lick his lips at the sight of Castiel, who was already hard. Castiel immediately wrapped a hand around himself, and stroked slowly. His eyes fluttered shut, but he began to talk. "Sometimes it's just. Like. This," he said, punctuating each word with a tug of his skilled hand. "Sometimes it's hurried, under the covers, and other times it splayed out on the bed, like this," he continued, falling back so his limbs were displayed perfectly. 

He opened his eyes to see Dean watching intently, and kept on going. "Mmm, and lots of times I think of you, your hand around me," he groaned, and Dean felt his sweatpants growing tighter and tighter. Lying on his stomach, he sat up, and Castiel opened one eye, smirking at the sight. "Already hard, babe?" Castiel questioned, his hand still working slowly around himself. Dean huffed a breath of laughter, shucking off his pants and boxers before throwing his shirt aside. 

"With you looking like that? God, yes," Dean groaned. Castiel chuckled a bit, then found Dean's eyes. 

"Oh, but it gets better," he said, sitting up to fumble in his drawer for lube.

Once Castiel had his hands on the lube and a grin on his face, he sat against the wall, adjusting himself before drizzling lube onto one finger. “See, I like to do this when I have the time,” Castiel told Dean, trailing a finger further and further downwards from his cock after a few breathy sighs and lingering touches. He circled the finger around his entrance, positioning himself just so Dean had a front row view of every single move Castiel made with his practiced fingers.

Dean sat back on his heels with a groan, wrapping a hand around himself. Castiel looked Dean up and down, taking in the tan skin, the muscles he wished that he could touch so badly. Then, he realized that this would be a very quick session because watching Dean jack off to Castiel himself? It couldn't get any hotter than that. “Fuck, babe, God, you look so perfect,” Castiel moaned, slipping in a second finger. Dean worked his hand with precision, not taking his eyes off of Castiel as he huffed a little breath of laughter.

“Says the fucking gorgeous guy with his fingers in himself,” Dean retorted, earning a shaky laugh from Castiel. “C’mon, I bet you can get a third one in there, bet you’re hungry for it. I know just how much you love having things up your ass,” Dean encouraged in a gruff voice with a little smile. Castiel smiled, adding a third finger, making sure to give Dean a show, just like he had asked for, and he moaned when he hit his prostate, massaged over it so that his dick was leaking precome, and his body felt a maddening sort of bliss. Dean grinned, his hand working faster as he bit his lip, quiet moans escaping as Castiel simply did the same, working himself open, watching Dean experiment with his hand, opening his legs more, finding the best pleasure, the one that had his breath hitching with each stroke. 

Castiel, finally feeling like he couldn't take anymore, pulled out his fingers, and gave Dean a mischievous grin. Dean watched as he reached to the side, and pulled out a pink dildo, kneeling on the bed, and drizzling more lube onto his fingers. Dean’s hand sped up in anticipation, his head thrown back with a groan because, _fuck,_ he had never seen Castiel this way. “Watch,” Castiel simply murmured, looking at Dean as he slowly sank down on it until his hand was holding the very base of it, the rest of it gone. He gave Dean that wide eyed puppy dog look while he bit his lip with a moan, and Dean swore he was going to come right there and then. 

Castiel gave a little thrust down unto it, letting out a little gasp at the feeling of being so full, then a groan at the second, harder thrust he gave. “Ah- this is- mm, nothing like being on your cock babe, feels so much better when you’re pounding into me, when I can feel your body,” Castiel told Dean, beginning a steady pace, one that he was starting to get lost in.

“Oh, God, Cas,” Dean groaned at the words, his lower stomach pooling with heat, his dick already begging to come, his orgasm right there. “C’mon, babe, fuck yourself harder, lemme see what you look like bouncing on that fake cock,” he remarked, and Castiel simply did as told, rolling his hips down, grinding them in circles, letting out the occasional moan and curse until he was sweating, his whole body rolling into it, Dean praising him the whole time, stroking himself slowly, making sure not to come until he saw Castiel coming, which would, likely, be very soon.

Castiel had just the right angle, one where the dildo would pass his prostate with each and every harsh roll of his hips, and his dick would rub against the sheets with every bounce or grind of his hips. It was still nothing compared to Dean, but right there, right then, it felt like bliss. His whole body thrummed with a certain sort of energy, and he could feel his climax coming, he could feel Dean’s eyes on him, watching him, and suddenly it was all too much, and he was muffling a cry whilst he desperately milked every single last sensation out of it, whimpering when the pleasure was gone, and he was left with a numb, boneless body.

Dean finally crested over the edge after watching Castiel come so beautifully. Dean let out a string of curses, of Cas’ name as his limbs filled with heat, and his vision blurred. He panted, watching Castiel slip off the dildo, and place it aside. Dean grinned at Castiel widely before speaking. “That was the hottest fucking thing,” he remarked, and Castiel laughed with a sated smile.

It was needless to say that both boys were very, _very_ happy to see each other when Dean got back.

**Author's Note:**

> Also sorry for being one day late, I got a macbook today *pops champagne and confetti* so my day today and yesterday was hectic buuut tell me if this fic is as awful as I feel it is!! And, as always, thank you for reading!!


End file.
